ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!
ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! is the eighth and final comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 45th comic overall. It is both an April Fools comic and a non-canon comic. Originally, this was to be the series finale as GTA Nerd abandoned the series after completing this comic due to many personal issues. The franchise briefly continued in 2017 with Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter, which was unsuccessful and was cancelled very quickly. The SR series has been revived and continues with a sixth season in 2018. Plot The McReary siblings have a very wacky adventure on April Fool's Day full of many crazy and unusual events, such as Aiden aging 10 years older from drinking magic milk, Jason Parker making a guest appearance, and "Claude" finally talking for the first time. Character Appearances Almost every character ever introduced in the series appeared in this comic. = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Aiden Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Pablo Torres (desguised as Claude) * David Saldivar (desguised as Claude) * Braulio Guillen (desguised as Claude) * Armando Vasquez (desguised as Claude) * Joshua Jackson (desguised as Claude) * Eric Serrato (desguised as Claude) * Jose Gonzales (as "Darth Jose") * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Michael Jacob * Michelle Stone * Mark Sanders * Zalma Torres * Mikayla Saldivar * Steve Madison * Jason Parker Wilson Family * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson * Louis Wilson * Carol Wilson * Valerie Wilson * Fred Wilson McReary Siblings' Extended Family * Cameron O'Neill * Ethan O'Neill * Chloe O'Neill * Dillon O'Neill * Aaron O'Neill * Robert O'Neill * Gertrude Conner * Nicholas Conner * Lauren Conner * Amy Conner * Rachel O'Neill * Paul O'Neill Antagonists * Joel Gonzales ''Cletus Comics'' Characters * Cletus * Tetch 60 * R.L.C * Dimitri Rascalov * Steve Barks * Cutecumber Barks * Steve Barks Jr. Others * Eminem (Packie turns into him in one scene) * Drake (Francis turns into him in one scene) * Drew Brees (Gerry mentions him and later turns into him in one scene) * Albert Einstein (appears physically, and Derrick turns into him in one scene) * Ariana Grande (Kate turns into her in one scene) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star / Trivia * Last comic of the series's "original era" from 2013 to 2016. "Great Balls of Paint" onward from 2018 is the series's "revival era". * This comic marks the last appearance of Aiden Wilson, as he is retconned out of the series completely by the sixth season. * This is the most random comic in the entire series. * 62 characters appear in this comic, making this comic surpass "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)" as having the most amount of characters, even if many were only cameos. * The title of the comic is stylized in alternate caps, just to give it an unusual look. * This is the comic with the most amount of characters yet, with over 50. * This comic is similar in structure to the iCarly and Victorious episodes iApril Fools and April Fools Blank, respectively, which are both totally random episodes that are set on April Fools Day. However, this comic is more similar to "April Fools Blank" than "iApril Fools". * Although by convention April Fool's Day ends at noon, the randomness in this comic continue all the day until nighttime. * This is the first comic since "Field Trip Gone Wrong!" to end with an exclaimation point. * The "Wisconsin Style!" part of the title is a reference to the That 70's Show episode Love, Wisconsin Style. * Second comic to have "Wisconsin" in the title ("Hello, Wisconsin!"), as well as the second to include a colon, not counting the prequels. ("Patrick McReary: School President") * For the first (and only) time, Aiden is seen as a kid, and not just as a baby. Aiden's 10 year old form was already created in September 2015, right around the time when he was born (the picture can be seen on his page here alongside his baby form), although it has not been used until this comic. * Apparently Kate and Mark Sanders got married in this comic, which would make the McReary brothers his brothers in-law, Maureen his mother in-law, and Hector Wilson his stepfather in-law (Aiden McReary would be his actual father in-law but he is deceased). However, this comic is indeed non-canon so they never really married eachother in the actual SR universe. Packie and Michelle also got "married" in this comic. * It is revealed that Albert Einstein could be Derrick's idol, and that Ariana Grande is enjoyed by Kate and Mark. * At one point, the clouds in the sky were replaced by flowers that resemble the ones from SpongeBob SquarePants. * Maureen makes a reference to I Dream of Jeanne when she "blinks" her children to school. When she does this, she was even wearing the genie outfit. * When Gerry turns into Drew Brees, he says "Who Dat, Who Dat?", which was previously said in "A Day With Drew Brees". * San Salvador appears on the Time magazine that Hector holds when he tells the McReary siblings that "dessert is the new breakfast" and gives them brownies to eat. * At Wisconsin Elementary School, the McReary siblings pass by a door which looks similar to the door stations from Monsters, Inc. * In this comic, Mr. Jacob has the names of every main That 70's Show character written on his whiteboard (Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Red, Kitty, Laurie, Bob, Midge, Leo, and even the least popular Randy). **Also, Mr. Jacob has "APRIL FOOLS!! Don't be like Squidward today please" written on the board, which is referring to the really mean joke that Squidward played on SpongeBob in the episode "Fools in April". * All of the weird events that occur throughout this comic are: **Cletus and his friends being chased by a dinosaur throughout this comic. **Whenever the sun appears, it has a smiley face. **Francis saying he cut his hand off with a saw while trying to "build a birdhouse" (although he later says he is joking). **Packie opening his head and pulling out a bandage for Francis. **A trap door in Packie's bed dropping him into the kitchen. **Gerry telling everybody that he got invited to play for the New Orleans Saints, which is weird considering his age. **Derrick claiming he met Albert Einstein at the supermarket, and said Einstein has taught him some interesting facts. **Kate saying she and Mark got married. **Maureen and Hector appearing with three arms. **Hector giving the siblings brownies for breakfast and calling them "oompa-loompas". **Hector mentioning the newspaper, although he holds up a Time magazine (as mentioned earlier, San Salvador appears on the cover). **Packie eating a brownie and turning into Eminem. **Francis turning into Drake. **Gerry turning into Drew Brees. **Derrick turning into Albert Einstein, now making two Einsteins in the kitchen. **Kate turning into Ariana Grande, which makes Mark watch in awe. **Aiden drinking his milk and turning into a 10 year old. **Maureen turning into a genie and blinking her kids to school. **Flowers appearing in the sky, replacing clouds. **A door station from Monsters, Inc. appearing inside the school. **Joel Gonzales attacking Packie with a lightsaber from Star Wars , although Packie is invincible and nothing happens to him, with Joel claiming that as long as it is April Fools, he cannot kill Packie. **Darth Vader (later revealed to be Jose) appears and chokes Joel with the Force, while uttering "I find your lack of respect disturbing". **Packie's chair being pulled back just as he is about to sit, making him fall onto the floor. **Jason Parker making a surprise appearance and helping up Packie. **Mr. Jacob telling the kids to take out their workbooks, although he pulls out a cookbook. **Mr. Jacob suddenly exploding, with only his mouth intact. **Packie says that everyone should just ignore the fact that Mr. Jacob exploded and go to his parents' cafe for lunch. Michelle especially likes this idea and kisses Packie, with Mr. Jacob's mouth pronouncing them as husband and wife. **Claude talking, which shocks everybody. However it is revealed a few panels later that it is only David in a Claude costume. Pablo, Armando, Braulio, Josh, and Eric later appear, all dressing up as Claude. Pablo says there can only be one Claude, which leads to everybody fighting. **SpongeBob and Patrick appear in the cafe with their mouths open (referencing the meme that came from the first movie, after the Patty Wagon drives off the hill and is eaten by monsters). They were drawn in this comic for comedic purposes, and apparently they were shocked as well from the fact that "Claude" spoke. **Claude exits the restroom of the cafe, although inside it looks like a jungle. He sees his friends (all dressed like him) fighting, shrugs, then closes the door. **Steve Madison appearing with a stick of dynamite, which explodes. The McReary siblings later appear in their living room. The adults tell them "Happy birthday!", but Packie says it is nobody's birthday. They then say "Merry Christmas!", but Francis says it is not Christmas either. When they say "April Fools", the siblings cheer. **The comic ends with the McReary siblings and Steve Madison running away from the dinosaur, which has stepped all over the house and has scared the party guests away. * The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this comic: **At the beginning of the comic, Maureen tells the siblings that they "do not have all season" to eat. ***Ironically, this is the last comic of the season. **When Jason Parker suddenly appears, Angel says "Hey, it's Jason Parker.. a character I never met because I wasn't in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories!" **After Packie and Michelle get "married", Francis says "Congratulations on getting married in this non-canon comic. I'm proud of you!", which is followed by Packie saying "Thanks, Francis! Even though none of these events happened in the real continuity, I will always love Michelle!" **Steve Madison appears and says "Packie, this weird comic is almost over! It's almost time for the last scene!", then has the stick of dynamite in his hand "blow them up" to the next scene. **When everybody yells "Happy birthday, McReary siblings!", Packie says "But it's nobody's birthday! We don't celebrate birthdays in this series!" **Packie talks to the reader when introducing his extended family members, and even mentions the fact that Dillon, Aaron, and Robert O'Neill already appeared in a previous comic. **Steve has a "Grand Finale-Inator", and hits the button on his remote that says "End Comic", which results in the Cletus Comics characters appearing on a dinosaur that rips off the top of the house. Packie then says "Steve, this is a terrible ending!" * Similar to the previous comic, the comic ends with Steve running away from a threat (Joel Gonzales in "Satellite Screw-Up", and the dinosaur in this comic). * Many characters including Jason Parker, the Conner family, and Maureen's parents make their debut appearances in this comic, despite the fact that this comic is non-canon and therefore they have not made an actual appearance in the series at all. * Salvador and his friends only make cameo appearances in this comic, with Pablo, David, Armando, Braulio, Josh, and Eric only appearing dressed as Claude and not in their actual forms. * This is the third time there is a large party at the McReary-Wilson Residence. ("House Party", "Straight Outta Green Bay") * Spencer The Dog is actually absent from this comic, although virtually almost every other character in the series have appeared. * Outside of further easter egg appearances in the series, this comic does mark the last chronological appearances of Cletus Comics characters, with their series ending five months before the release of this comic. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics Category:Non-Canon Comics